


Kiss Me Butterfly

by blushlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, no beta we die like men, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushlix/pseuds/blushlix
Summary: And then, just as they were being announced and got ready to go up, Felix pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to Jeongin’s knuckles and smiled at him brilliantly.“Come on, Jeonginnie. You’ll do well. Don’t be nervous, okay? We got this!”Jeongin nodded dumbly, eyes wide with surprise.(He was right. Felix did have soft lips.)or,3 times Felix kissed Jeongin and 1 time Jeongin kissed Felix
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Kiss Me Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> hi i come with jeonglix <3 
> 
> title from Only You by Twice
> 
> september 2020 update: edited this fuck woojin

i.

They were doing a vlive. Well, _he_ had been doing a vlive, but then Felix came in complaining that he was lonely and wanted cuddles, and who was Jeongin to refuse him? Alright, he probably _could_ _have_ refused him, especially since he wasn’t really a cuddler and Felix knew that. But it wouldn’t stop him from pouting until he got what he wanted, and Jeongin was one man against Felix and his puppy dog eyes, which were wide and mournful as he silently pleaded, looking at Jeongin hopefully. Plus, he was really warm and he smelled nice, and he was just so cute that it was hard to push him away. Especially right then, with his face free of makeup and his freckles exposed, smiling brighter than the sun as curled up to Jeongin’s side. 

So they stayed like that, doing the vlive pressed close to each other on the bed, and someone commented that Jeongin’s hair looked like a lemon. Because he was blond and apparently according to Stay he was now the equivalent of a fruit, which- you know what, it made Felix smile, so whatever. Even if Stay had a wacky sense of humor, the older boy did too, so it was okay. He couldn’t really complain when Felix was laughing like that, quietly like it was meant for Jeongin’s ears only. 

(He’d heard Felix singing, tentatively, like flowers blossoming delicately at the beginning of spring, and he’d heard him rapping with a fire and passion in his voice, in a growl that made him shiver, but Jeongin privately thought that his favorite sound from the older boy was his laugh, bright and fierce with unrestrained happiness, fitting for a boy reminiscent of the sun itself.)

And then Felix sat up on the bed, steadied himself with a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder and tried to eat the younger boy’s head. And Jeongin says _tried_ and not _pretended_ because he literally _felt_ Felix’s lips against his hair, and no he wasn’t being dramatic the older boy had tried to eat him, believe what you like. But Jeongin laughed despite himself, because he felt kind of giddy and it was one of those things that wasn’t _that_ funny unless you were already in a giggly mood, which he was, and then he and Felix were both dissolving into giggles for no reason at all. By the time they managed to get themselves together they were draped all over each other, but it was only when Felix leaned up to place one final, soft kiss against Jeongin’s hair that he felt himself blushing.

They continued the vlive like normal and finished it eventually before going to bed, and Jeongin absolutely did _not_ stay up that night wondering why he had blushed earlier. He didn’t think about it all. Because there was no reason! He was just warm from all that giggling. And maybe he was a little embarrassed from the babying- he usually shoved the other members away when they did that, but with Felix- Jeongin sighed and rolled over. He wouldn’t ever be able to push him away. Whatever. He’d deal with it. It’s not like he really minded anway.

Jeongin was just thinking about the older boy and the vlive they’d done and the kiss he’d given him as he suddenly realized he had a stupid smile on his face, and his fingers were raised to touch the spot where Felix’s lips had been. He scowled at the realization. This was dumb. He needed to sleep- they had a concert the next day, for god’s sake. He rolled over again, trying to push the kiss out of his mind. It was just a kiss, anyway. There was nothing to think about. Just a kiss. He hadn’t really been able to feel it that well since it was against his hair...were Felix’s lips soft? He usually wore some sort of flavored chapstick, so they probably were. God. Now if he could just stop _thinking_ about it, about Felix and his stupid lips and that barely-there kiss, maybe he could get some damn _sleep-_

Seungmin groaned in frustration and Jeongin heard his own mattress creak as the older boy rolled over this time to whisper yell at him.

“Jeongin, I swear to god if you don’t just go to _sleep_ already-”

“I am, I will. I’m just...thinking.”

“You’re so loud when you think. Good thing you barely ever do.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

(Jeongin didn’t sleep that night. Neither did Seungmin.)

ii.

They were behind stage, preparing to perform for a music festival, and for some reason Jeongin was oddly nervous. It was a song they’d practiced countless times, one that Jeongin knew like the back of his hand, but he still felt his stomach tie up in knots as he caught sight of the crowd. The other members were there, huddled around each other in a loose circle, chattering as they waited for their turn, but Jeongin held back to focus on his breathing. He felt a presence by his side suddenly, and Felix was there, watching him steadily. The younger boy wondered if he noticed his nerves.

And Felix didn’t say anything, but he picked up Jeongin’s hand and held it in his own. He had tiny hands, something Jeongin already knew, but it still shocked him when their fingers were pressed against each other and he could really take in the difference. Jeongin’s pinky was the same as Felix’s middle finger. _Cute_ , he thought, before forcibly shoving the traitorous thought away. The older boy was just playing with his hand, but Jeongin felt himself relaxing at the soothing touch anyway. Felix peeked at the crowd from behind the partition, and Jeongin gauged his expression. He didn’t look nervous. Maybe a little excited. But then, Felix belonged on stage, had a calm yet intense aura that was chilling to watch while he performed. Jeongin found himself drawing confidence from the older boy as they waited. He could do this. It would be okay.

And then, just as they were being announced and got ready to go up, Felix pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to Jeongin’s knuckles and smiled at him brilliantly. 

“Come on, Jeonginnie. You’ll do well. Don’t be nervous, okay? We got this!”

Jeongin nodded dumbly, eyes wide with surprise. 

(He was right. Felix did have soft lips.)

The older boy just laughed quietly at his expression before letting go of his hand as they stepped onto stage. For some reason, Jeongin could feel his pulse beating in his fingertips, and he didn’t move. 

Then he caught Seungmin watching him with a wide grin. He scowled at the older boy before stepping on stage, joining the others. 

(For the record, he did do well, considering how distracted he was by Felix for the rest of the day. He could still feel the kiss on his knuckles when he went to sleep that night, fluttering on his skin like a second heartbeat.)

iii.

They were in dance practice, and Jeongin was pretty sure his legs were going to fall off. He was still pleased though- it was going well today, and everyone finished faster than usual, including Jeongin, who usually took the longest to get the hang of the choreography. No one faulted him for it- when he did learn it, he always performed excellently, but being able to do it well from the start was a nice change. The dance instructor asked that they go over it one more time, and as they got into formation, Felix caught Jeongin’s eye in the practice mirror and stuck his tongue out at him. The younger boy did it back without thinking about it, tracing the lines of happiness in Felix’s face with his eyes as he did.

Now Jeongin didn’t _hate_ dancing, mind you, and he wasn’t bad at it either. He just didn’t understand how someone could love it as much as Felix did- but then, maybe it was the same way he loved singing, the way it gave back to him as much as it took away. Jeongin had spent hours practicing his vocals before, and sometimes he felt like he had nothing to show for it but a sore throat. But other times, when he finally got the notes right and his voice went as high or as low as he wanted it to, when the emotions poured out as clearly as if he was telling a story- that’s when he felt it, the fierce satisfaction and happiness that singing brought him, the contentment that told him he was doing something right by pursuing music. Those feelings that he would continue to chase, no matter the cost.

Maybe it was like that for Felix. Jeongin wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the older boy was beautiful when he danced, his movements sure and fluid, his face free of doubts. His passion poured out, almost tangible, and it took Jeongin’s breath away every time. Now, as they finished up, Chan told everyone to take a breather before they went home, and Jeongin plopped down onto the floor by the mirror, breathing hard. Minho was going over some fine points with Hyunjin and Felix, outlining things they had to focus on next time, and the dance instructor just nodded at them before leaving, trusting that they knew what they were doing. Jisung and Changbin were bantering, and Chan was cracking up beside them. And Seungmin-

Seungmin plunked down next to him with a water bottle in hand, smiling smugly, and Jeongin’s anger was immediately incensed by the self-satisfied grin he wore.

“I have no idea what the hell it is you’re smiling about, but I hope whatever it is gets ruined, soon.”

“You stare a lot, you know that?”

“I’m not even looking at you. You’re not worthy of my gaze.”

Jeongin could practically hear Seungmin rolling his eyes. “Not me, you moron. Felix.”

He finally turned to the older boy, fixing him with an unimpressed gaze. “First of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Second of all, I do not stare. Third, shut up.”

Seungmin held his hands up defensively, still grinning. “Just saying.”

“Well, don’t.”

“Jjix! Come here!”

Jeongin whipped his head around. The dance line had seemingly finished their discussion, and after Seungmin caught his attention, Felix started walking over. His shirt was really sweaty and it was sticking to his body, and Jeongin had to tear his eyes away to a smirking Seungmin. 

“Say anything and I will slaughter you like a pig.”

“I thought you didn’t know what I was talking about- hey Jjix, practice went well today, yeah?”

Felix thunked down onto the floor next to them and shook his hair out of his eyes with a grin. “Yeah, it did! Everyone got down the choreo so quickly, I was surprised. Everyone did great.”

“Especially our Jeonginnie, right? I mean he learned it so quick- probably because he was watching you-,” Seungmin dodged Jeongin’s elbow and dug his own fingers into the younger boy’s side in retaliation, his shit-eating grin morphing into something smaller and quieter as Jeongin let out a breathless squeal. Felix laughed too, and reached out to pinch the younger boy’s cheek.

“Yeah, our Jeonginnie did really well today, he learned so fast. I’m so proud,” Felix said in a voice like he was talking to a baby, before leaning in to kiss Jeongin’s cheek. Jeongin was pretty sure his brain short-circuited, and he let out something between a giggle and a squeak as Felix pulled away, his face burning in embarrassment immediately after. Felix just laughed, and Seungmin sat there looking highly amused, managing not to say anything obnoxious now that Jeongin was already flustered enough. 

But when Chan called them to leave and Felix jumped up first, Seungmin waited until the older boy was a respectable distance away before getting up and coughing out something that sounded suspiciously like _whipped_. 

Jeongin threw the water bottle at him. 

(And if he felt the kiss burning on his cheek for the rest of the day, that was no one’s business but his own.)

+1

“Seungmin-hyung. Help me.”

“Finally. I knew you would be along sooner or later.”

“ _I_ didn’t know I would come to you.”

“You’re emotionally constipated. It’s not news. Now why don’t you come here and tell me what’s wrong.”

Jeongin huffed and flopped down on the bed next to Seungmin, looking at the older boy with something between a glare and a pout. He was kind of already regretting asking for help, but Seungmin was by far the most sensitive person in the group, and he kind of already knew about the younger boy’s predicament, and as much as he hated admitting it, even in his head, he trusted him. 

Didn’t mean the older boy wouldn’t gloat about it later though. 

“I...it’s about...hyung, how do you know if...if you…” Jeongin was already faltering and he didn’t even finish his question. Seungmin just raised his eyebrows and grinned, but it was kinder than the teasing ones he usually sported when he poked fun at Jeongin’s predicament.

“Let me guess...how do you know when you like someone?”

Jeongin nodded mutely, mortified. God. The fact that he was even asking proved that he was probably in too deep, but he wanted to make sure. 

“Like when you _like_ like someone?”

“ _Hyung_!” 

Seungmin laughed quietly, but to his credit he answered without any more teasing.

“Well...maybe it’s different for everybody, but for me...I’m always thinking about them. And when I do, I feel this warmth in my chest? Or, like, a brightness...and that sounds super cheesy but it’s true. They make me really happy but it’s not always the laughing kind of happy? It could be the quiet kind of happy where you just feel at home with somebody no matter where you are. And their laugh is my favorite sound ever.” Seungmin smiled dreamily, and wow, he looked like a school kid daydreaming about their crush. Jeongin couldn’t help it-

“I can’t believe you called me whipped when Binnie hyung literally has you making heart eyes.”

“Shut _up_ ,” he hissed, swatting at the younger and looking around as if anyone else was there to hear. Jeongin laughed at the sight of _Kim_ _Seungmin_ getting flustered, but he was also well aware that one of them had a boyfriend and it wasn’t him. The older boy seemed to read his mind.

“This is about you, not me. And just to make things clear, this is about Jjix, right?”

Jeongin nodded bashfully, and Seungmin laughed again. “Aww, cute. And good. Pretty sure I would’ve killed you if it was anyone else after we _both_ lost sleep over you thinking about him for _weeks_.”

“What are we, third graders? Tell me what to do!”

“What do you mean, what do you do? Do you like him?’

Jeongin hesitated, but he didn’t really have to think about it. Because yes, Felix made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush, but Jeongin had also never felt so _comfortable_ than when he was with the older boy. He was like the sun in human form, and Jeongin had always loved the summer. He was also kind of a crackhead, but apparently Jeongin was into that now, so whatever. Plus, he was really, _really_ cute, and- yeah, from the way Seungmin was grinning at him he was probably making those heart eyes he’d teased the older boy about earlier.

Jeongin cleared his throat. “Um. Yeah,” he answered eloquently, and then flushed. This was the first time he had admitted it, even to himself, and for a moment he felt almost overwhelmed with it. He kind of wanted to shout it from the rooftops, because _fuck_ did that feel good to say that out loud. He liked Lee Felix. He really, really did.

Seungmin scrunched his nose at him fondly. “You’re disgusting. But at least you admitted it. That’s the first step. Now go kiss him or something.”

Jeongin blushed even harder, if that was possible. “What?!” he screeched. “I can’t just _kiss_ him!”

“What do you _mean_ you can’t just kiss him?! You think he’s cute, right?! Go kiss him!”

“There’s more to boys than being cute!”

“Is there though.” 

Jeongin paused. “Fuck, you’re right.”

“So you see.”

“But still! I can’t just kiss him! I don’t even know if he likes me!”

“Yang Jeongin-ah, look me in the eye and tell me it never occured to you even once that just _maybe_ Jjix sees you as more than a friend.” Seungmin nodded when Jeongin remained silent.

“Exactly. He’s not subtle. Now stop being a coward and go and kiss him.”

“He doesn’t- are you _sure-_ how do I _know_?”

“Well, you can’t _know_ , that would make everything way too easy, wouldn’t it? But if you’re waiting for Jjix to make the first move you’re going to be waiting a _long_ time, because even if he’s not subtle he’s still shy.”

“Hyung isn’t shy,” Jeongin objected.

“He’s oblivious is what he is. Probably thinks you don’t like him. You’re not that…”

“Not that what?” Jeongin asked plaintively. This was already complicated and he hadn’t even done anything yet. How could Felix _not_ tell the younger liked him?

“I mean, he’s always kissing you and giving you attention and all that, but you never really do the same? That’s how you realized you like him, right? Those kisses?”

Jeongin nodded. He never really thought of it that way. He _did_ like physical affection, but he wasn’t really used to initiating it. Maybe that could change with Felix though. And then as easily as that, Jeongin felt a plan forming. Not a very detailed one, granted, but it didn’t have to be. It just had to work. As long as…

“Hyung, are you...what if he doesn’t like me like that and I mess things up?” Jeongin knew Seungmin heard the vulnerability in his voice, because his eyes softened and he shifted just a tiny bit closer to the younger boy. 

“I’m pretty sure he does. He probably just doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You know how he is. And you didn’t even let yourself _think_ that _you_ liked him until now.” Seungmin hesitated. “And Innie...maybe he doesn’t, but are you _really_ willing to give up the chance that he does because you’re scared? You know he’ll always love you, even if it’s not in that way. This wouldn’t change that.”

The younger boy swallowed. He knew Seungmin was right, especially about the last part, but it was still good to hear. Jeongin felt something blooming in his chest, and it felt a lot like hope.

He suddenly felt a well of gratitude rise up for Seungmin. He definitely wouldn’t have been able to clear his thoughts and figure all that out by himself, and he also knew that as much as he teased him, he was genuinely rooting for the younger boy, which helped boost his confidence a lot. He wanted to thank him, but without saying thank you, because _ew_ , _manners_ ? To _Seungmin_? But the two had their own language, and Jeongin just let himself speak without thinking, hoping the older boy would get it.

“Hang out with Binnie-hyung that often and already you’re a love expert, huh, minnie mouse?”

“Go get a boyfriend so you can stop being bitter about me and mine, Innie-yah.”

Jeongin grinned. Seungmin got it.

/

Jeongin left the room to get a drink from the kitchen, and when he saw Felix in the room as well, spacing out at the counter, he smiled. Because even if he was still a _little_ nervous, he _liked_ Felix, liked being around the older boy that made him feel so loved and special, liked getting to be close to someone who was so ethereal he barely seemed real.

He _was_ real though, and Jeongin was sure of it. The older boy was just so _present_ in a way that was hard to doubt.

But he still wanted to maybe just make sure, and now was as good a time as any.

Jeongin skipped closer to Felix, smiling, and the older boy smiled back. Jeongin felt a rush of affection for him. Felix didn’t even know why he was smiling, but he just looked happy that the younger boy was happy. 

“Hey, Jjix hyung,” he said softly, joining him at the counter.

“Hey, Innie, what’s up?”

“Wanted to give you something.”

Felix quirked his eyebrow. “Yeah? What-”, he blinked and sucked in a breath, cutting himself off when Jeongin came to stand in front of him and put both his arms on the counter on either side of the older boy, effectively trapping him in. Probably an overused move, but Felix’s cheeks were slowly turning pink and his eyes were wide as Jeongin leaned in, grinning, and thoroughly invaded his personal space. He figured it was now or never, and reached up to press a chaste kiss to Felix’s cheek. It was soft and warm, and he smelled nice. The older boy made a tiny sound of protest when Jeongin pulled back, and the younger boy raised an eyebrow. Felix flushed, and Jeongin grinned again. 

“What’s wrong? All those times you kissed me but you can’t handle it when I kiss you back just once?”

Felix peeked at him through his eyelashes. “Just once?” he asked shyly.

Now Jeongin’s breath hitched. He kind of couldn’t believe he was doing this. He really didn’t want to stop. His heart was racing and his hand was shaking a little as he reached up to cup Felix’s cheek, but the way the older boy was looking at him gave him the courage to go on. 

“Well...I _could_ try it again. More than once. Maybe. If you wanted.”

“I do. Want it.”

“Oh,” Jeongin breathed, grinning, before he leaned again. He pressed another kiss to the older boy’s cheek, then another and another and another, trying to get all of his perfectly placed freckles, scattered all over his face like constellations. Felix’s skin was warm, probably from the deepening blush crawling up his face, and he started giggling after barely a second. Jeongin laughed too, quietly against his skin. He felt giddy and breathless and kind of like he was flying, and he _really_ , really wanted to kiss Felix for real. He pulled away a little, and the older boy’s eyes flicked down to Jeongin’s lips. 

_Oh_. Okay.

So Felix _did_ like him. Maybe. Probably. The confirmation made Jeongin all too aware of the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, but he was used to the feeling. He got it a lot when he was with the older boy. Even so he couldn’t stop beaming. Because Felix maybe _liked_ him the way Jeongin liked the older boy, because Jeongin really wanted to kiss him and he had a feeling he would be welcome to, because he was around Felix and just watching him exist was enough to make Jengin smile hard enough that his face hurt and his heart felt impossibly full. He _really_ , really liked the older boy. He had only just let himself realize it but now he couldn’t stop thinking it, like a song stuck on repeat in the back of his head. He _liked_ Felix. He really did. 

So he gathered up his courage and leaned closer to Felix, stopping right before touching the older boy. Jeongin heard his breath hitch, and smiled a little. 

“Hyung, can I…?”

“Can I what?” As breathless as Felix sounded, Jeongin still heard the grin in his voice. Wow. If he wanted to play like that, then fine. Jeongin could too.

“Jjix-hyung, may I please kiss you? On the mouth? Please? Because I really like you and very much would like to kiss you.”

Felix made a tiny little strangled noise, ears burning red, and Jeongin couldn't help it. He pulled back to laugh, and then they were both laughing like total idiots as if they hadn’t been 10 seconds away from kissing. They bent over, clutching at each other to stay upright and failing miserably. Jeongin was pretty sure he felt tears forming, but the whole thing was just so _stupid_ . It was such a _stupid_ fucking situation but of _course_ it was something that would happen to them, Felix being a headass right before they were about to kiss and Jeongin teasing him right back and now they couldn’t even find air to _breathe_ let alone kiss. They ended up on the floor next to each other, and when they finally managed to control their giggles, Jeongin looked over again.

“Can I?” he asked softly, and Felix’s smile was bright and sure when he nodded. 

Jeongin leaned in and finally, _finally_ pressed his lips to the older boy’s in a sweet kiss that sent the butterflies in his stomach in a frenzy. Felix made a tiny soft sound and melted into it, threading a hand in the younger boy’s hair. Jeongin reached up to hold his wrist, and he could feel his pulse thundering through his veins. It was kind of hard to kiss when they were both smiling, but they made it work. They always did.

Felix’s lips were really soft. He tasted like that strawberry lip gloss he always had on, and Jeongin kissed it off his lips until the taste of him was imprinted in his mouth. The kiss remained slow and sweet, and when Jeongin pulled back to breathe, Felix’s eyes stayed closed for a heartbeat. Then he opened them again and smiled shyly at him, still blushing a little. Jeongin smiled back.

“Hi,” Felix whispered, inches away from him.

“Hi,” Jeongin whispered back, beaming.

“You’re cute.” Felix muttered. And then he leaned in and pecked the younger boy’s nose. Jeongin made an _embarrassing_ noise and promptly hid his face in his hands, but he still heard Felix’s smug laugh so he reached out and swatted at him with one hand. The older boy caught it and stroked his thumb along the back of it, patiently waiting for Jeongin to come back out. He figured he probably wouldn’t get any more composed than this, so he looked up to see Felix watching him with soft eyes.

They stayed quiet for a moment, drinking the other in, before Felix spoke in a whisper.

“Oh yeah,” he breathed, eyes locked with the younger's, “and when you said you liked me?” He barely waited for Jeongin’s nod before continuing. “I like you too, Innie.”

Jeongin beamed at him for what felt like the hundredth time that day before leaning in again to steal the smile off Felix’s face with a soft kiss. 

  
  


(Seungmin caught them cuddling on the couch in the living room later.

“Oh, thank god. Now I can finally tell Jjix about all the times you kept me awake _hours_ because you were thinking about him in the middle of the night like a lovesick fucking idiot or all those times you were just _staring_ , no shame, whatsoever-”

Jeongin threw a pillow at him and burrowed deeper into Felix’s arms. The older boy just laughed, and Seungmin huffed mightily, still headed for his real destination, Changbin, who was sitting on the other couch, waiting for him with open arms. 

“Brat,” he muttered, settling into his boyfriend's lap. Changbin brushed his lips across his temple, electing to stay silent. He _could_ embarrass Felix with stories of him whining about liking an adorable but oblivious idiot, except the younger boy knew taekwondo and he wasn’t taking any chances.

So they sat there, in comfortable silence, curled up with the people they loved.

For now. Jeongin was _so_ gonna kill Seungmin later.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that's it :D thank you for reading
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments they motivate me :) tell me what you think! constructive criticism is always welcome
> 
> disclaimer : everything i write is pure fiction and should be taken lightly !! i am in no way attempting to imply or assume anything about the members' personal lives or relationships with each other !! and i do not ship seriously this is more of a creative excercise than anything else !! thats all thank u


End file.
